


What's The Fun In Doing What You're Told

by SeraphStarshine



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Disobediance, Dom/sub Undertones, FIatC Frank Iero, M/M, MCR doesn't exist, Rimming, Teasing, Vibrators, i'm trying to get back into the porn writing mood so hopefully this turned out okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teasing, and vibrators, and rimming, oh my!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's The Fun In Doing What You're Told

Gerard whimpered under his breath when he caught a glimpse of Frank's clouded irises and slack mouth, his body instantly responding to the sight of Frank coated in sweat with his guitar thrown across his back, his eyes searching for Gerard even though he was surrounded by his friends who were attempting to congratulate him.

Frank always got like this after a show, Gerard was more than used to it by now, but it never failed to send a tingle rushing up his spine or to have his blood pumping hotly through his veins as he watched Frank trying to find him in the crowd of people with terrible results.

Gerard was lucky that this was just a hometown gig and not a full-fledged tour, this way he and Frank were able to return to their house and not a cramped tour bus filled with other people that were less than fond of Frank and Gerard's post show activities, although the other members of FIatC had learned to invest heavily in ear plugs whenever Gerard joined them, which was most of the time since his job as a freelance artist left him with a lot of flexibility as long as he was drawing or painting, both of which he could do while following Frank around the world.

Frank hadn't been on the road as much lately though, which had its up and downs. Gerard adored seeing his boyfriend on stage, nothing compared to watching him thrash around while he sang his heart out, but on the plus side, he was home more often, which was very pleasing trade off.

But this was the best of both scenarios, because now Gerard would get Frank all to himself coupled with the high that always fueled him after a performance. Gerard could tell just from observing his boyfriend that he was practically thrumming in place, his tattooed fingers dancing at his sides in agitation as he finally pulled himself away from the group surrounding him, his gaze darting around the small area they were in as Gerard smirked mischievously.

Feeling coy, although Gerard knew he would most likely regret it later, Gerard slipped away before Frank could catch up to him, a playful smile tugging at his lips as he maneuvered down the tight hallways, constantly glancing back over his shoulder to make sure that Frank was following him, which he was with a dark scowl twisting his features into a grim visage.

Gerard couldn't help but chuckle under his breath when he heard Frank call out his name, frustration prominent in his boyfriend's tone when Gerard continued to ignore him, carefully weaving his way through the throng of people blocking the exit before slipping through the dingy door, his peripheral vision catching sight of Frank handing his guitar off to a nearby tech before he increased his pace, his sneakered feet all but shaking the floorboards as he chased after Gerard's retreating figure.

Knowing that their game of cat and mouse was about to be at an end, Gerard sprinted in the direction of their car, a burst of laughter interrupting his harsh breathing as the red vehicle came into view.

Gerard had almost reached the passenger door when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his middle, his lungs constricting at the sudden weight as he was thrown forward, his spine smacking against the metal of the car as Frank pinned him in place roughly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Frank hissed in his ear, his hot breath causing Gerard to shiver in anticipation, loving the mixture of arousal and fear that bubbled in his stomach as he took in Frank's furious countenance.

"Just having some fun," Gerard giggled, the sound dying in his throat when Frank shifted his position, pushing his forearm against Gerard's throat, preventing him from any further speech, although a soft moan did manage to escape past his lips, his body arching toward Frank's as much as it could while being trapped by his strong hands.

"Oh really now?" Frank purred, the calm that permeated his words laced with an outpouring of energy that Gerard could practically fell emitting from Frank's taught muscles. "You think this is entertaining, hiding from me, making me leave everyone early just so I can come give you attention?"

"Maybe," Gerard wheezed out, his head tingling as Frank applied more pressure to his windpipe, cutting off his oxygen almost entirely.

"Get in the car," Frank ordered, digging the keys out of Gerard's pocket before pushing the button which unlocked the doors, only then releasing Gerard who scrambled to comply with Frank's request. "Stay there until I'm done saying goodbye to the band, and don't you dare touch yourself while you're waiting for me."

Gerard nodded mutely in reply, pulling his knees up to his chest as Frank shut the door sharply behind him, giving Gerard one last stern look before he turned back in the direction of the venue they had just left.

Gerard inhaled shakily once Frank was out of sight, his hands trembling with need and his insides coiling up tightly just from having Frank pressed against him for a few short seconds, but he knew Frank would take his time, especially with how disobedient he had been, and although it would be worth it in the end, Gerard was starting to regret his little stunt right about now.

Gerard didn't understand how Frank never failed to make him like this, desperate for his touch, craving him at all times no matter what, but he loved it. Gerard had assumed their lust for each other would wane over time, that was typical in long term relationships after all, but for them it was basically the opposite, not that Gerard was complaining.

But now he was left with nothing but the ache between his thighs and the silence that was pressing down on him, Frank had even taken the keys with him so he couldn't distract himself with music, but Gerard knew better than to defy Frank again, so he kept his hands firmly clenched at his side, his gaze searching the large parking lot for any sign of Frank, his patience wearing thinner by the second when his tattooed boyfriend didn't make an appearance.

~~~

Using a supreme effort of will, Gerard managed to do as Frank asked, even though by the time Frank returned his cock was practically pulsating in between his legs, his mind not helping him by providing an array of vivid images involving exactly what Frank was going to do to him as soon as they got home.

Frank actually didn't take as long as Gerard had expected to return to the car, and if his straining jeans and the wild look in his eyes meant anything at all, he was just as eager as Gerard to return to their place, even though it was apparent that he was still frustrated with Gerard, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, in fact, it usually ended up working out in Gerard's favor.

Frank's knuckles had gripped tightly to the steering wheel the whole ride home, his foot pushing down on the gas pedal perhaps a bit too heavily, but it was late, meaning that hardly anyone else was on the road, so Gerard chose not to mention Frank's speed, although he did heave a soft sigh of relief when they pulled into their driveway without incident.

"Get inside," Frank growled the moment the engine had shut off, his eyes glinting brightly as Gerard fumbled with the door handle, "on the bed, clothes off."

Gerard bolted for the front door, only to huff in frustration when he realized that Frank still had the keys, leaving him trapped outside for the time being.

"Frank," Gerard whined, motioning toward the wooden obstruction when Frank finally got out of the car, earning himself a low chuckle from his boyfriend as he made his way to his side.

"Go on," Frank chided once the key had clicked in the lock, his hand brushing against Gerard's cheek before it moved lower, shoving at his shoulder blades roughly to get Gerard moving in the right direction.

Gerard raced up the stairs hurriedly, pausing once he reached the landing so he could shuck off his shoes in the growing pile they had accumulating there. Gerard continued on his way to the bedroom at a slightly slower pace, trying to calm his pounding heart a bit before it burst out his chest like it was threatening to.

Gerard made quick work of his clothing once he got inside their room, knowing that Frank would be even more upset with him if he walked in and Gerard was still dressed, but by the time Gerard had stripped down to his skin and had situated himself on the bed, Frank still hadn't arrived.

Gerard could faintly hear the sound of water running downstairs, and he assumed Frank was trying to wash some of the sweat and grime off of himself before joining Gerard, either that, or he was simply dragging this out to torture Gerard, either of the two was possible.

Gerard whimpered quietly when a full five minutes passed with no sign of Frank, his cock which was already curving toward his stomach demanding some form of attention, his hands shaking as he resisted the urge to stroke himself roughly just a few times so he could take some of the edge off.

Gerard resisted though, because a part of him loved being wound up like this, the anticipation was comparable to the headiest of drugs, leaving Gerard lightheaded and compliant, willing to wait however long it took for his boyfriend no matter how much his body ached.

Frank finally came striding into the room a few moments later wearing nothing but a tight pair of underwear that left very little to the imagination. Gerard moaned out loud as he took in the sight of Frank's hard cock pressing against the fabric, his body straining forward in a physical manifestation of his need.

Frank ignored Gerard though, turning his back on him so he could rummage through their set of drawers, pulling open the furthest one from the top which contained all of their toys and other various things that they didn't want to leave lying about for anyone to see.

Gerard quivered in excitement when Frank crawled onto the mattress, a large vibrator in one hand and a cock ring as well as a bottle of lube in the other. Gerard usually hated the constraining device, but with how wound up he was tonight, he might need it if he didn't want to lose control of himself too quickly.

Gerard remained silent, kneeling up slightly when Frank joined him on the bed, watching avidly as Frank placed the items he had brought with him to the side, the heat in his stomach coiling tightly as he took in the length of the toy Frank had chosen.

"Now you decide to behave hmm," Frank asked, raising one eyebrow in Gerard's direction as he nodded eagerly, "well it's a bit late for that don't you think?"

Gerard's nails dug into his thighs as he fluttered his lashes, trying to appear as innocent as possible, hoping to make whatever Frank had planned a little more bearable for him, and _really_ , it wasn't hard for Gerard to guess what that was given the items that were laid out before him.

"So go ahead, punish me," Gerard tried to hide his smile, his gaze locking onto the vibrator that he couldn't wait to feel inside of him, although he would much prefer Frank's cock.

"Oh I will," Frank smirked wickedly, scooping up the ring that Gerard so despised before slipping it down his length, his expression gaining a smug cast when Gerard hissed quietly at the increase of pressure in his lower abdomen, "but not in the way you think."

"What?" Gerard questioned, his brain not comprehending what Frank had in mind, he was too distracted watching his boyfriend cover the large toy with a thick layer of lube, his muscles trembling in preparation as his cock swelled even more than it already was.

"You want this, don't you?" Frank ignored Gerard's query in favor of posing his own, waving the toy in front of him before scooting back on the bed until his spine hit the mound of pillows behind him.

"Yeah, want you to fuck me with it until I scream," Gerard nodded slowly, loving the way Frank's pupils dilated heavily at his filthy words.

"Well too bad," Frank chuckled, and it wasn't until Frank spread his legs and placed the toy at his own entrance that Gerard understood what was going on, the shock of this unexpected turn around paralyzing him as Frank rubbed the slick device over his hole.

" _Wait_ \- what the fuck?" Gerard stammered out, because they had switched things up before, but not usually when Frank was like this, not when Gerard was supposed to be in trouble.

"You're going to fuck me with this, you're going to watch me take this toy just like you're fucking aching to, you're going to make me come, and you're not going to touch yourself the entire time," Frank clarified, "and maybe then I'll get you off once I'm done."

"No...Frank, I'm sorry," Gerard backpedaled quickly, his cock pulsing heavily between his legs as if in a silent scream born of frustration that he wasn't going to be filled up like he was dying to be.

"No arguing or I might not let you come at all."

And although Frank's threat was most likely an empty one, because he had never denied Gerard his release before, even if he had tormented him with it numerous times, Gerard knew when to keep his mouth shut, and it wasn't like he didn't want to fuck Frank with a vibrator, even if he would much rather be on the receiving end in this situation.

"Okay," Gerard sighed, trying to keep the disappointment off of his face as he settled himself in the middle of Frank's splayed legs.

"No frowning sweetheart," Frank chastised, his free hand that wasn't clutching the toy brushing against Gerard's lips gently as he sat up. "If you do a good job, I'll lick you out."

" _Oh_ ," Gerard gasped, his cock twitching slightly at just the thought of Frank's tongue against his ass, of how good it would feel when it slipped inside of him. "Yeah - okay, do you need prep?" Gerard asked, his opinion on this change of pace shifting on his head now that Frank had promised him one of his favorite things.

"No, want to really feel it."

Gerard nodded as he took the toy from Frank, trusting his decision although a part of him was worried that he was going to hurt his boyfriend. He didn't bottom often, which meant his muscles weren't as stretched as Gerard's, but he also did like pain, that was one thing they shared, so if Frank thought he could take the vibrator, then Gerard wasn't going to doubt him.

"Tell me if it's too much," Gerard warned as he pushed the toy in the first inch, causing Frank's hips to tilt upward and his mouth to fall open as the toy began to stretch his muscles.

"Shut up and fuck me," Frank hissed, his eyes falling shut as he shoved back against the toy heavily, a soft cry falling from his lips as it was sheathed all the way to the base.

"Still good?" Gerard dared to ask, noticing the heavy creases in Frank's forehead and the way his fingers were twisting so tightly in the sheets that Gerard feared they might tear.

"Yeah - _shit_ , give me a second," Frank grunted, his chest heaving as he visibly attempted to relax around the large toy, his muscles unwinding slightly when Gerard began to stroke the inside of his thighs lightly. "Turn it on," Frank instructed Gerard after about a minute had passed, motioning to the remote which was lying near Gerard's knee with a shake of his head.

Gerard eyed the small device before picking it up, pressing the correct button while making sure to hold the device deep inside Frank. The guttural moan Frank released completely obliterated the soft hum that began to emit from the toy, the sound sending shockwaves through Gerard's skin that left him panting heavily, his cock twitching forlornly as Frank started to writhe back and forth.

Gerard moved the toy slightly, pulling it out about halfway before shoving it back in, earning himself another choked cry from his boyfriend. Gerard couldn't help but to whimper in jealousy, his muscles constricting instinctually as he watched Frank take the toy, his hips canting upward into the empty air in a pointless search for friction he wasn't going to receive.

"Frank," Gerard heaved out when his boyfriend latched onto his side, dragging him close and sequentially shoving the toy inside of him roughly as Gerard shuffled forward on his knees. "So fucking hot," Gerard mumbled as Frank's bitten down nails dug into his skin, the slight sting releasing sparks of undiluted desire through Gerard's bloodstream as he tried to focus on his boyfriend.

And _really_ , Frank did look amazing like this, especially since it was a sight that Gerard didn't get to witness often. His head was thrown back against the pillows, his dark hair mussed and splayed out around him as gasped and shook whenever Gerard would nudge his prostate with the toy.

Frank's tattoos were coated in a light sheen of sweat, the ink shining brightly as Frank's muscles jumped under his skin, inspiring Gerard to run his fingers over the artwork he loved so much, basking in the low moan of appreciation he received from his boyfriend in return.

"Gee - _more_ ," Frank demanded just when Gerard was getting lost in the act of observing Frank, his glazed over eyes locking onto Gerard's with an intensity that left Gerard shivering. "Turn it up."

"Okay." Gerard fumbled for the remote again, clicking it a few notches higher which had Frank keening loudly, his knees spreading even further apart as his thighs began to tremble erratically.

"Oh god Gee - forgot how good this felt... _fuck_ , gonna come," Frank muttered darkly, his mouth running quickly just like it always did when he was close to his release.

Gerard whimpered as Frank began to stroke his own cock, smearing the precome pooling at the tip over himself before bucking roughly into his fist, his tattooed knuckles flexing in a way that had Gerard so mesmerized that he didn't even think to swat Frank's hand away so he could finish him off himself.

"Get over here," Frank huffed in agitation when Gerard continued to stare, his torso shooting up so he could tangle his hand in Gerard's long hair, pulling his face downward until Gerard's cheek was pressed against Frank's cock.

Gerard moaned loudly when he felt Frank's hot skin against his own, his tongue coming out to run over the ticking vein on the underside of his cock while he continued to move the toy the best he could with his arms pinned beneath himself.

Frank's breath was hitching in his throat by this point, and Gerard knew he was seconds away from shattering completely, so he sat up as much as he could with Frank still pushing at his scalp, licking his dry lips once before opening his mouth and taking Frank down to the base in one go.

Frank bucked upward instantly, the head of his cock choking Gerard briefly before he forced himself to relax, letting Frank use him however he wanted, his cock pulsing so heavily he almost feared he was going to come soon although he hadn't even been touched yet, and the ring would prevent him from that even if he reached that point.

" _Fuck_ Gerard - your fucking mouth, you take me so well, so fucking perfect," Frank stuttered out, his thrusts becoming erratic and sloppy as he tugged roughly on Gerard's locks. "So close, wanna come on your face."

Gerard gasped sharply as Frank tugged him off his cock with an obscene pop, making sure to continue pushing the toy inside of Frank as he let Frank control him, his eyes widening as Frank rubbed the swollen head of his cock over his mouth teasingly before wrapping his hand around the base with a harsh groan.

"Please Frank, come on me, make a mess," Gerard begged, his body trembling as if he was the one teetering on the edge instead of Frank, but honestly, Gerard was sure he could get himself off with a few quick strokes right now just from watching Frank this way if he didn't have a _fucking cock ring_ on that is.

"I'm gonna, so fucking close," Frank moaned, his mouth going slack and his eyes squeezing shut as he continued to run his palm over himself quickly.

Gerard couldn't help but to lick wetly at Frank's cock, extending his tongue as far as he could while simultaneously turning the toy up to its highest setting, ripping a desperate cry out of Frank as he shuddered suddenly, his body going taught before the first hot streak of come splattered across Gerard's face, the sticky substance dripping down his neck as Frank continued to moan loudly.

Gerard forced himself to stay still as Frank continued to paint his skin with his release, doing his best to ignore the ache between his legs which was now borderline painful, each soft caress of the sheets against his overheated skin had him wanting to cry in frustration, but he kept his attention on Frank instead, because no matter how many times he witnessed it, Gerard would never get tired of seeing Frank at his most vulnerable.

Frank finally let go of his cock, a gasp leaving his body when Gerard turned off and removed the toy as well, tossing it to the edge of the bed for now so hopefully he would see it later on and remember to clean it.

Frank's spine seemed to turn to jelly as he collapsed onto his back roughly, his heart racing and his breath emitting in audible pants as he tried to come down from his high. Gerard was left to try and wipe his face the best he could, although he was sure he had missed some of the white splatters, making sure Frank was watching before sucking his damp fingers into his mouth slowly, running his tongue over the digits before pursuing his lips and pushing them entirely into his mouth.

Frank observed him with blown pupils and a pleased smirk on his face, his hands that Gerard wished were touching him running through his messy hair until Gerard pulled his fingers out with a soft pop.

"Did I do a good job?" Gerard asked softly, his hands twitching at his sides as he tried to resist the urge to touch himself so he could end this torment, to rip off the ring and face whatever consequences he would earn himself, but Frank's promise from earlier gave him the strength to stay still.

"You did," Frank nodded before all but launching himself at Gerard, surprising him with the rapid motion, leaving him winded and gaping when Frank shoved him backward, his lips attacking his neck in a way that had Gerard borderline sobbing as Frank's teeth scraped roughly against the sensitive skin there.

"Frank please, need you...it _hurts_ ," Gerard begged, his hips rutting upward desperately as Frank continued to bite and lick at the column of his throat. "Please let me come."

"Get up, sit on my face," Frank growled, twisting the two of them in an attempt to get them in the right position, his hands gripping onto Gerard's thick thighs when he all but fell trying to lift himself over Frank's torso, his muscles refusing to cooperate with him at the worst possible moment.

Frank hummed happily when Gerard was finally settled, his thick fingers spreading Gerard wide open as he cried out loudly, his constrained cock rubbing heavily against Frank's chest no matter how hard he tried to stay still, the slide made even better by the precome that was weeping from Gerard's cock and the sweat that coated Frank's body.

"Frank...the - the ring, can I take it off?" Gerard asked quietly, his nerve endings firing off erratically when Frank began tracing over his exposed hole with his thumb in a teasing fashion.

"Not yet sweetheart, just a little bit longer okay?" Frank soothed him, his hot breath ghosting over Gerard's ass as he spoke, leaving his muscles quivering with need as he heard Frank spit wetly, a needy whine emitting from him moments later when he felt his warm saliva dripping down his crack.

"Please Frankie, can I have your tongue?" Gerard choked out when Frank continued to tease him with the tips of his fingers, running the callused pads over and around the area that needed him the most.

"Well since you asked so nicely." Frank grinned against Gerard's ass, his teeth pressing gently at the soft flesh before he moved where Gerard needed him most, his hands pulling Gerard's legs even further apart before he pressed his tongue flat against Gerard's quivering hole, licking upward heavily before stiffening the muscles and shoving it inside with no more preamble.

" _Oh fuck_ ," Gerard all but screamed, his legs already starting to tremble as Frank lapped into him messily, the wet pressure against his inner channels causing Gerard to lose all control of his vocal cords as he pushed back against Frank's face, obscene noises falling from his lips as he worked himself against Frank's tongue like he would die if he stopped.

Gerard shouted hoarsely when Frank shoved two fingers in alongside his tongue, the digits instantly curling until they were pressed directly against his prostate, massaging the bundle of nerves while he continued to twist his tongue in and out of Gerard at a rapid pace.

"You can take the ring off sweetheart," Frank pulled away briefly so he could speak, leaving Gerard gasping at the cold air which brushed against his soaked hole now that Frank was no longer in between his legs. "Want to feel you come around my tongue."

Gerard forced his numb fingers into action, scrambling with the device wrapped around the base of his cock until he was finally free of it, the boiling pressure in his low abdomen reaching a crescendo so quickly that Gerard couldn't help but to scream out in pleasure when Frank licked back into him, another finger joining the two already flexing inside of him, the digits stretching and pulling Gerard open so Frank's tongue had more room to work.

"I - I'm gonna come, _oh god_ , please don't stop Frankie," Gerard whimpered, his hips bouncing back as Frank sucked harshly on his rim, his teeth scraping against the puckered skin with just the right amount of pressure to have Gerard teetering over the edge, and when he pushed up against his prostate with all three fingers, Gerard was lost.

Gerard yelled hoarsely as the pressure in his stomach finally overflowed, his vision whiting out as he sputtered heavily across Frank's chest, hot pulses of pleasure tearing through his entire body as Frank continued to move his tongue and fingers inside of him, drawing everything out to the point of absolute ecstasy, leaving Gerard a shaking mess once he was finally empty.

"Fuck sweetheart, that was really hot," Frank mumbled once Gerard had stopped twitching, removing himself from in between Gerard's legs before tipping him onto his side, ignoring Gerard's gasp at the sudden empty feeling that assaulted him as he pulled Gerard against him, pressing open mouthed kisses to any patch of his skin he could reach while Gerard tried to remember how to speak again.

"I think you broke me," Gerard murmured sleepily, his jaw cracking as he yawned suddenly, his body now exhausted after being worked up for so long earlier.

"Oh no, I'm not done with you yet," Frank smirked, slapping Gerard lightly in the ribs until he opened his eyes blearily.

"Seriously?" Gerard chuckled, only just now noticing Frank's half hard cock poking into his thigh when Frank pressed it against him heavily.

"Deadly," Frank grinned wickedly, "you know how I get after shows."

"But I'm sleepy," Gerard huffed, swatting Frank away when he began to nibble at Gerard's neck roughly.

"So I'll make you coffee," Frank shrugged, jumping off of the bed with a display of energy that shocked Gerard. "Go clean up and I'll bring it to you, then I'm going to fuck your pretty little ass so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow."

"Fuck, better make a whole pot then," Gerard chuckled, stretching lazily before getting up and following Frank out of the room, an affectionate grin stretching across his face when he caught Frank shooting him quick glimpses from the corner of his eye, his pupils tinted with both love and adoration that Gerard knew was mirrored in his own expression.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure how I feel about this tbh. I haven't really been in a smut writing mood lately but I'm trying to get back into it, and hopefully this will snap me out of my funk.


End file.
